Gundam Wing: Knightmare
by OMGitSUCKS
Summary: A new gundam appears, but what can stop it?


Note: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of its characters, gundams, or mobile suits. I do however own Knightmare, Rytiko, and the MS - BTT527.  
  
Prologue : The Dark Gundam

It was a night like any other on Colony 527, everyone was apparently asleep, and all was well. Rytiko, a 17 year old that was working the late shift at the company he worked for, which developed advanced computer modules, most of which were used in mobile suits, but because of the Peacecraft family banning all weapons, their modules were sold only to computer geeks or video game creators who wanted to simulate the war using the computer's advanced OS, specially formatted to fit a mobile suit. In short, business was slow due to the recent period of piece after Oz was finally defeated, but they knew that there would always be some moronic society that would do something to start a war and their modules would be needed once more.

It was 1:00 am, and the boy was incredibly tired. "Only another 30 minutes and we can go home," he thought to himself. The 30 minutes seamed like hours to him, as tired as he was. As he went to punch out, his boss approached him.

"Hello there, Rytiko. I have noticed a great improvement in your performance since you started here. I was thinking about a promotion, or at least a raise. How about it, how would you like to be Supervisor of Development here?"  
The boy looked at him and replied, "Well sir, that would be an honor, but to tell you the truth, this company is sinking. Let's face it, even if another war does break out, it won't be before we go bankrupt. I was actually thinking about quitting, sir."

The boss listened to him, then simply laughed. "Well boy, the next war will come sooner than you think. I can be sure of it. So, how about it, are you interested?"  
Rytiko yawned and walked out of the building, saying, "I'm too tired to talk about this now, sir. I'll talk to you in the morning."

The boy was walking home when he heard something strange. It sounded like some kind of mechanical screech, but that couldn't be it. It was probably just his imagination, nothing to worry about. He continued walking, trying to ignore the sound, but then he heard it again, but a lot closer this time. He was starting to get a little nervous now. Then it happened. There was a colossal explosion directly in front of him, coming from underground. The force of it threw him backwards onto the ground and he watched as a mobile suit emerged from the ground. It slightly resembled Epyon in it's overall design, with a few differences in the legs and feet, and it was colored night black. It held a buster cannon in it's right hand, and an energy assault rifle in the left, with an un-active beam saber on its waist. It looked around the colony, then raised the assault rifle, which Rytiko recognized as an advanced KASA14 rifle, capable of firing rounds that reached up to 300 degrees Fahrenheit, which, with a rapid fire weapon, could easily overheat any mobile suit. He looked closer at the arms of the mobile suit because he thought he saw something. He realized what he saw was none other than the symbol of Oz.  
The mobile suit started shooting every building on the colony, walking over homes and cars, blowing up large skyscrapers, and completely obliterating the colony. The alarm sounded, warning everybody to get to the escape pods. People scrambled throughout the colony, wondering what the hell was going on. Rytiko wondered that as well, but was too worried about getting to his parents house to get his baby sister. He knew they probably left the house by now, but he wanted to be sure. She was the only thing in the world that he loved. He ran as fast as he could, avoiding any explosions he saw coming. Just as he was about to reach his house, the ground around him collapsed, and he fell into the darkness.

When he hit the ground, his fall was broken by... well, cement. It hurt, bad. He thought he broke his leg, but he could still walk, so it must be in tact. He looked up and saw at least 20 mobile suits. They all looked like weaker versions of the ones up there. He had nothing to lose, so he stumbled towards the mobile suit and climbed into the cockpit. Having no experience operating a mobile suit before, he was in for the trip of his life. He flew out of the hole and landed. The first thing he noticed was that his parent's house was gone, and his father's body outside, completely scorched. He realized the truth. They were gone. His family was dead. He started to cry, then looked at the mobile suit that had done all this. There was a fire in his eyes, a rage like none he had known he was capable of. His sole desire was to destroy that mobile suit, and as slow and painfully as possible.

Rytiko activated the thrusters and boosted straight at the mobile suit, firing the shoulder mounted machine guns, and laser rifle as rapidly as possible, then upon reaching the suit, he slashed his beam saber violently upwards. The mobile suite seemed to vanish at that point, then somehow showing up above Rytiko, buster rifle aimed and charged. It fired straight at Rytiko, but was easily avoided and countered with an over-boost up at the mobile suite ending with a deadly slash. The enemy boosted downwards, avoiding the slash, then took out it's beam saber and stuck it directly into the chest of Rytiko's suit. Rytiko ejected immediately, escaping the doomed colony and spiraling towards the earth.

That is the prologue of this story. I plan to include the other gundam and Oz stuff later on, but this is just explaining where the main character came from and all. Please R&R, thank you!


End file.
